


The Egg

by Bonniemary



Category: Alien (1979), Heroes (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen, Horror, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:36:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniemary/pseuds/Bonniemary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рипли должна сделать что-нибудь, чтобы спасти свою команду. Кроссовер Чужие/Герои</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Egg

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Egg](https://archiveofourown.org/works/618964) by [Jaune_Chat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune_Chat/pseuds/Jaune_Chat). 



> Этот фик вызвал у меня самый настоящий primeval fear, такой, как и сами Чужие. Текст привлек меня еще и тем, что самое страшное в нем случается в голове читателя – если ты знаешь обе вселенные, то можешь выстроить свой приквел и свой сиквел к этому кусочку в меру своей фантазии, развернуть мир во всей его чудовищной красоте, насколько хватит внутреннего пространства. Это всего лишь дверца, из которой можно подсмотреть большую историю, и эта картина завораживает и устрашает. Удивительная работа, и я попыталась передать всю ее красоту в своем переводе. 
> 
> Отдельное спасибо за помощь моей бете - Hope.

Корабль маячил перед ней. Его деформированные края, вся форма делала его похожим на убывающую луну, а луна напоминала о том, что отсюда до дома целый год пути. Несмотря на порывы ветра снаружи и прохладу очищенного воздуха в шлеме, Рипли чувствовала, что ее дыхание ускорилось. Она почти жалела, что прозрачная лицевая панель не могла запотеть: если бы она не видела корабль, то не стала бы думать, как он оказался здесь.  
Рипли покачала головой и стала подниматься по неровному склону. Она должна была сделать это для Кейна. Именно он лежал сейчас в медотсеке с пришельцем, присосавшимся к лицу, засунувшим ему в горло какие-то свои части, и Эш мог помочь ему только своим научным любопытством. Все ответы на вопросы, если они существовали, должны быть именно здесь. Боже, Даллас убьет ее за нарушение протокола безопасности!.. Рипли почувствовала, как внутри закипает ярость, стоило только вспомнить, как он и Ламберт кричали, чтобы она пустила их внутрь. Конечно, Даллас приказал ей нарушить карантин, а потом Ламберт накинулась на нее и попыталась выцарапать глаза только потому, что Рипли следовала правилам. Которые Эш спокойно нарушил, когда запустил их всех на корабль. Пусть теперь Даллас вздрючит ее за попытку выяснить, что за дрянь присосалась к Кейну, – он первый подверг опасности их всех. По возвращению на Землю им всем пришлось бы провести два или три месяца в карантине, и это при условии, что Кейн выживет.  
Она поднималась осторожно, ощущая острые инопланетные камни даже сквозь громоздкий костюм. Корабль склонялся к ней, казалось, его руки хотят обнять ее, увлечь внутрь. Рипли глубоко вздохнула и медленно выдохнула. Если она будет размышлять об этом слишком много, то напугает себя еще до того, как заберется внутрь. Одно из отверстий на корпусе, через которое Кейн и остальные попали на корабль, манило ее, но Рипли колебалась. Она хотела получить ответы, а не стать очередной жертвой. Мост. Где же здесь мост?  
Ветер взвыл с новой силой, и она вскинула голову. В самой середине корабля, наверху – вот самое вероятное место. Ей придется войти и подняться, а не спуститься.  
Системы охлаждения в костюме Рипли не могли справиться с нервным потом, которым она покрылась, заползая внутрь корабля. Свет фонарика играл на стенах, похожих на ребра и на вид сделанных из чего-то органического. Разглядывать их на мониторах «Ностромо» было совсем не то, что увидеть собственными глазами, и это только прибавляло тревоги.  
Фонарик был направлен вниз, когда она поднималась по холму, чтобы можно было разглядеть хоть что-то под ногами. Рипли подняла голову и ненадолго отключила внутреннее освещение шлема, чтобы рассмотреть слабое сияние, исходящее из чрева гигантского корабля. Неизвестно, сколько времени проклятая штука транслировала передачу, какая-то энергия должна была сохраниться внутри. Рипли выключила свет и достала дозиметр. Счетчик слегка подергивался, когда она поводила рукой вокруг, и решительно взмыл вверх, когда Рипли направила его в сторону расплавленного отверстия в полу.  
Господи, почему Кейн сунулся туда? Он не знал, что оплавленные дыры наверняка появляются под воздействием кислоты какого-нибудь инопланетного существа?.. Рипли оглянулась через плечо на мумифицированные останки пришельца, вдавленного в кресло, – он выглядел так, будто взорвался изнутри. После того как Даллас увидел все это, он продолжал мечтать только об исследовании этого древнего остова. С тремя неподготовленными членами экипажа, с дерьмовой связью и без какого-либо спасательного оборудования. О чем он только думал? Послание было предостережением, она говорила им об этом!..  
Рипли отвернулась и от оплавленного отверстия, и от давнишней жертвы, подавляя плохое предчувствие. Ей нужны были ответы, не доказательства вины. Если Даллас и Эш не собираются ничего делать, то придется ей. Корабль был еще жив, он функционировал, и она должна была найти какой-нибудь терминал доступа. Пришельцы, которые пилотировали корабль, оставили энергию с какой-то целью, или же он просто упал и медленно разрушался здесь? Кейн нашел где-то живые яйца, и атмосфера на планете была суровой, но для создания таких повреждений на корпусе, которые она видела по дороге сюда, потребовалось бы очень много времени.  
«Ностромо» приходилось преодолевать достаточно большие расстояния, доставляя груз, но Рипли никогда не слышала о кораблях, похожих на этот. Не было ничего такого размера и такого типа, никаких пришельцев, способных построить нечто подобное. Она понимала это, но продолжала двигаться дальше.  
Рипли оперлась руками и ногами в крутые, изогнутые стены и начала подниматься туда, где слабые огни обозначали второй уровень. В стенах были равномерные выступы, наверное, когда-то здесь имелась лестница или трап. Коридоры и отсеки на корабле были большими, просторными, выступы-ступеньки расставлены широко. Если пришелец в кресле был типичным представителем, то раса инопланетян, которая создала этот корабль, гораздо крупнее людей. Но что означают яйца в чреве корабля? Почему то, что вылупилось из них, не было похоже на жертву внизу? Маленькому пауку-крабу, присосавшемуся к Кейну, не понадобились бы ступени. Возможно, эти штуки вырастали во что-то большее? Или вообще не были связаны с создателями корабля?  
Рипли наконец нащупала ровную поверхность над головой и подтянулась на руках, преодолевая последние несколько футов до верхней палубы. Тусклый свет здесь был сильнее, смешиваясь с клубами пара на полу, который почти достигал ее колен. Собственное дыхание громко отдавалось у Рипли в ушах, а шаги казались странно беззвучными. Коридор простирался впереди и позади нее, изгибаясь в бесконечность. Она посмотрела налево, потом направо и замерла. Яркий свет лился из арки в коридор там, где тот искривлялся, следуя форме космического корабля. Входа не было, когда Рипли только поднялась.  
Ее сердце колотилось где-то в горле. Рипли медленно направилась к источнику света, шагая по неровному полу – так даже лучше, больше сцепления с поверхностью при условии, что приходится подниматься вверх. Она протянула руку для равновесия и ощутила, что стены тоже были шершавыми, даже в их естественной элегантности. Осторожно Рипли провела фонариком по стенам и потолку, изогнутым и симметричным, точно глотка неведомого зверя. Похоже, хозяева этого места могли ходить по любой поверхности, не обращая внимания на гравитацию.  
– Боже, – пробормотала она, продолжая идти к арке. Свет был достаточно ярким, чтобы видеть дорогу сквозь туман, и Рипли пристегнула фонарик к поясу. Она вытащила парализатор из ранца и сжала его в руках. Даже в пучинах космоса всегда существовала вероятность, что кто-то из членов экипажа потеряет контроль, так что на «Ностромо» хранилось разное оружие. Парализатор оказался бы бесполезен, вздумай существа из яиц напасть разом (от этой мысли Рипли вздрогнула в ужасе и тут же заставила себя отбросить ее), но его было бы достаточно, чтобы отразить нападение одного единственного пришельца. Она не хотела приносить сюда огнестрельное оружие. Кто знает, что случится, попробуй она использовать его.  
Рипли глубоко вздохнула и перехватила парализатор обеими руками, прикрывая голову.  
– Я не хочу закончить, как Кейн, – прошептала она и повернулась к освещенной комнате. – Ох, блядь!  
На стенах кругами были расположены выпуклые светящиеся наросты, которые могли служить контрольной панелью для чего-либо, но Рипли не обратила на них внимания.  
Ее взгляд был прикован к яйцу в середине отсека. Оно было раза в три больше, чем те, которые описали Даллас и Ламберт, и, казалось, пульсировало немного. Влажные складки в верхней части поднимались и опускались с каждым движением толстой кожистой оболочки. Микрофоны, встроенные в защитный костюм, позволяли Рипли услышать, как жидкость плескалась и хлюпала, когда что-то переместилось внутри.  
Оружие бы здесь пригодилось. Боже, она должна была взорвать эту штуку, немедленно. Ей не надо было даже пытаться войти во внутренние системы корабля, зная, что нечто шевелится у нее за спиной. Рипли сглотнула и осторожно шагнула в комнату. Нет, простого удара было бы недостаточно, нож вряд ли бы помог больше. Эксперименты, которые Эш проводил над тварью, присосавшейся к Кейну, показали, что эта штука неуязвима почти ко всему. Может, стоило оглушить эту хрень, пока она еще не вылупилась… или это только бы разъярило ее. Но Рипли должна была попробовать. Она в долгу перед своей командой. Если Даллас собирается прятаться за капитанским креслом, оправдывая спасение своей собственной шкуры заботой об остальных, то пошел он к черту. Кто-то должен взять на себя ответственность. Рипли сделала еще один шаг вперед и затаила дыхание. Яйцо снова содрогнулось, движение внутри стало гораздо более интенсивным.  
Рипли подумала, что ее голова вот-вот взорвется от волнения. Все мускулы были напряжены в ожидании того, что должно было случиться. Когда Кейн подошел к яйцу слишком близко, пытаясь рассмотреть, оно открылось. Рипли глядела на инопланетную хрень, нетерпеливо ожидая, что вылупится из нее, и одновременно надеясь, что ничего подобного не случится.  
Кожистые лепестки вдруг плавно распахнулись. Рипли едва могла дышать. Она подняла парализатор, прикрывая лицо, чтобы монстр не мог прыгнуть на нее.  
– Ну, давай, – прошипела она, – давай, ты, ублюдок.  
Она ждала появления хвоста или членистых ног, готовясь оглушить тварь. В ее ранце был небольшой контейнер для переноски: если ничего не помешает, она заснимет на видео эту хрень для Эша, а потом убьет ее и принесет на корабль. Если не умру сама, думала Рипли. Я обещала быть дома на ее день рожденья, Аманда верит мне…  
Пульс стучал у нее в висках, Рипли глубоко вздохнула.  
Яйцо шевельнулось.  
Что-то высунулось из отверстия и сжало край, что-то влажное и блестящее от слизи. Рипли на мгновение заколебалась – это было очень похоже на…  
– О господи, – выдохнула она. Она нуждалась в вере именно сейчас, потому что на борту инопланетного корабля, разбившегося на планете с атмосферой, не пригодной для жизни, из яйца показалась рука. Человеческая рука с короткими ногтями, покрытая темными волосами. Она скользнула вниз по яйцу, будто искала что-то, длинная и мускулистая, и, в конце концов, обвилась вокруг кожистых лепестков наверху. Изнутри появилась вторая рука, прорываясь сквозь слизь, правая к левой. Пальцы сжимались и разжимались, будто проверяя подвижность суставов.  
Рипли почувствовала, как ее собственные пальцы еще сильнее обхватили ствол парализатора.  
Яйцо сжалось снова, точно матка, готовящаяся к родам.  
Пожалуйста, нет. Пожалуйста, пусть это будет сон… Но не тут-то было. Никакой надежды на то, что все это окажется сном, с тех самых пор, как Мать разбудила экипаж «Ностремо».  
Руки напряглись, и на поверхности возникла голова, облепленная мокрыми темными волосами, покрытыми слизью. Тварь… нет, это было существо, человек, мужчина с резкими чертами лица и бледной кожей, которая блестела на свету. Он медленно поднялся, разрывая оболочку яйца, и повернулся к Рипли, все еще скрытый по пояс в кожистых складках. Он поднял руку, оттирая слизь с лица, и глубоко вздохнул. Слишком громкий звук для такой маленькой комнаты. А потом он открыл глаза, темно-карие и совершенно человеческие.  
Если, конечно, он действительно был человеком. Ниже талии у него все еще мог быть хвост или ноги, как у краба. Рипли подавила истерический смешок при одной только мысли о том, что страх делал с ее мозгами. Она вытянула руку с парализатором, пытаясь дать понять, что она вооружена. Любое резкое движение – и удар током ему обеспечен. Другой рукой Рипли активировала внешние динамики костюма.  
– Ты понимаешь меня? – спросила она медленно и четко.  
Его взгляд стал сфокусированным, устремляясь на нее. Замешательство на его лице сменилось сосредоточенной решимостью, острым, проницательным выражением.  
У Рипли перехватило дыхание. Это была не марионетка, созданная для того, чтобы отвлечь ее, а реальный человек.  
– Да.  
Она сглотнула. У него был глубокий, чуть хриплый голос, как у человека, который проснулся от долгого сна. Его привезли сюда те, кто создал корабль? Или захватили давным-давно твари, которые жили в яйцах?  
– У тебя есть имя?  
– Сайлар, – он посмотрел на нее, чуть прищурившись, и медленно улыбнулся.  
Райли сжала пальцы на рукояти парализатора. Сайлар мог быть разумным, мог быть человеком, но это не делало его менее опасным. Человек в состоянии совершить множество гадостей сам по себе. Эш, возможно, умудрился заразить весь корабль, просто нажав на кнопку.  
Сайлар пошевелился, с хлюпающим звуком вытаскивая ноги из яйца. Его тело было определенно человеческим, с ног до головы. А также определенно мужским. Рипли покраснела и поспешила поднять глаза. Слизь быстро испарялась с его кожи, а может быть, его тело поглощало ее.  
– Кто ты? – спросил он.  
– Рипли, – отозвалась она. – Второй помощник капитана «Ностромо».  
– Ты очень далеко от дома, Рипли, – весело сказал он, как будто вся ситуация была простым обменом любезностями на улице, а не посредине этого адского места.  
– Откуда ты? – спросила она, ощущая, как ее руки начинают потеть в перчатках.  
Он заставлял ее нервничать – он дышал этим отравленным воздухом, он появился из яйца на корабле пришельцев, и при всем этом он говорил по-английски и был человеком.  
– Оттуда, откуда мы все, – он протянул к Рипли руку и чуть махнул в сторону. Невидимая сила вырвала парализатор у нее из пальцев и отшвырнула к двери. Рипли слышала через микрофоны, как он покатился по наклонному коридору.  
Сайлар нахмурился и шагнул вперед, оставляя мокрые следы на полу. Он выглядел опасным, злым, готовым совершить что-то в десятки раз более ужасное, чем только что сделал. Рипли знала, что ей нужно бежать, но протянула руку, чтобы остановить его. Не защищаясь, но преграждая путь. Она пришла сюда за ответами и не уйдет, пока не получит их. Если он попытается что-то сделать… по крайней мере, у нее еще оставался контейнер для образца, который можно использовать как оружие. Пусть только подойдет поближе, и тогда она отвлечет его, захлопнув контейнер на его руке или голове. Пока он будет занят, она постарается найти что-нибудь, что помогло бы спасти команду.  
– Один из этих пауков-крабов напал на Кейна, – сказала Рипли. – Сейчас он лежит без сознания с этой хренью, которая присосалась к его лицу и обвила хвост вокруг его шеи.  
Сайлар остановился в двух шагах от нее. На лице у него отразилось любопытство.  
– Я должна выяснить, как помочь ему, – она пыталась говорить спокойно, не умоляя. Свободной рукой Рипли потянулась к своему рюкзаку.  
– Он уже мертв, – резко сказал Сайлар, – ты можешь только попытаться спасти себя.  
Он резко придвинулся ближе, сокращая расстояние между ними, и положил ладонь на ее шлем. Рипли почти чувствовала тепло его тела через скафандр, и это пугало ее до смерти.  
– Он был жив, когда я ушла. Мы можем сделать больше, чем просто «спасти себя», – выплюнула она, пытаясь спрятать свой страх за бравадой.  
Сайлар казался впечатленным ее дерзостью. Он наклонился ближе, заглядывая в глаза Рипли. Его взгляд был сосредоточенным, будто он хотел запомнить черты ее лица.  
– Я сомневаюсь. Я вот не смог, – его выражение снова стало растерянным, в глазах промелькнула боль. Он провел пальцем по шлему Рипли, и она могла представить, как он гладит ее по щеке. Она выдохнула и посмотрела через его плечо на покинутое яйцо.  
– Как ты?.. Почему ты?..  
– У них закончились пилоты. Потом корабль разбился, и кроме меня не было никого, чтобы использовать. Они бы не выжили так долго, если бы у них не было меня. Я… – дрожь пробежала по его телу, и Рипли почувствовала, что тоже дрожит. Такой же ужас и отвращение она ощутила, когда Кейна доставили на борт.  
Сайлар поднял руку и провел по своему подбородку, разрезая ногтем кожу. Брызнула кровь, но сразу же резко остановилась, кожа затянулась, излечиваясь на глазах.  
Несколько вещей немедленно соединились в голове у Рипли: пришелец внизу с вывернутыми наизнанку внутренностями, тварь, которая прыгнула на Кейна и засунула ему что-то в горло, Сайлар, единственный выживший в этом мире. Боже, неужели у Компании была какая-то программа с биооружием? Иначе зачем бы Мать направила «Ностромо» к этой враждебной, неизведанной скале, рискуя всем грузом на борту? Только лишь, чтобы исследовать сигнал? Никто из команды не был подготовлен к такому!..  
– Ты понимаешь? – спросил Сайлар. Он продолжал оглаживать рукой ее шлем.  
Рипли кивнула. Она по-прежнему испытывала отвращение и страх, вот только совсем другого рода. Шаттл, тварь, убивающая Кейна, и живые создания в чреве корабля, которые удерживали Сайлара здесь…  
– Я должна уничтожить все это, – прошептала она.  
Сайлар наклонился вперед и прижался щекой к ее шлему, его дыхание затуманило стекло.  
– Спасибо.  
Панель на шлеме, защищающая лицо, резко отошла в сторону. Рипли судорожно вдохнула полный рот горячего, грязного воздуха, давясь, ощущая, как ее легкие наполняются им. Она зашарила в поисках аварийной подачи кислорода, но Сайлар удержал ее руки и наклонился вперед. Он поцеловал ее – резко, жадно, будто пожирая ее губы своим ртом.  
Внезапно Рипли поняла, что может дышать. Как мог дышать Кейн с этой штукой, прилепленной к нему. Она заорала Сайлару в рот, и он отпустил ее, чтобы коснуться лица рукой так же, как раньше касался шлема.  
– Все нормально, – быстро сказал он, – Рипли, все нормально.  
Воздух тек между ними, горячий и тяжелый, но пригодный для дыхания, больше не зараженный ядовитой вонью корабля. Сайлар не пытался ничего просунуть ей в горло, он просто целовал ее, медленно касаясь ее губ своими.  
Рипли почувствовала что-то, какую-то теплоту, зарождавшуюся внутри нее, и сжала руку Сайлара своей рукой, одетой в перчатку.  
Она открыла глаза и увидела, что он наблюдает за ней на расстоянии в несколько дюймов. Отчаянье в его глазах мешалось с жаждой, а еще с облегчением и какой-то решимостью.  
Ладно, подумала она и провела пальцем по его руке, теперь уже почти целиком высохшей от слизи. Ладно, мы сделаем это. Мы сможем выбраться отсюда. Мы сможем. Мы должны остановить их.  
Рипли немного отстранилась, и Сайлар отодвинулся от нее, опустил лицевой щиток шлема на место. Секунду спустя подача кислорода в костюме возобновилась, охлаждая кожу, покрытую потом.  
Сайлар снова коснулся рукой шлема. Рипли почти физически могла ощутить, как он перебирает пальцами ее волосы, и вздрогнула от неожиданности.  
– Мы должны вернуться, – сказала она, понимая, что все еще держит его за руку. Она не собиралась отпускать. Он накрыл ее руку своей, переплетая свои длинные пальцы с ее.  
А потом Сайлар улыбнулся ей, почти ухмыльнулся, приоткрывая зубы. Это была улыбка человека, который получил все, чего хотел. В этот момент он выглядел вдвое опасней твари, начиненной кислотой вместо крови. Рипли направилась к двери, и Сайлар охотно последовал за ней.  
Она пришла сюда, чтобы спасти свою команду. И она нашла спасение.


End file.
